Sorcers Stone Is Mine
by AdianoirMI6
Summary: Aku hanya seorang Wizard yang frustasi karena harus menerima kenyataan yang pahit. Sangat pahit— Sebagai seorang yang terbuang. Tidak! bukan terbuang, tapi terlupakan.
1. 1 My World

**Sorcers Stone is Mine**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, all belong to JK-Rowling.s**

 **Canon Modified & OC.**

* * *

 **1\. My World**

* * *

Dari mana aku harus memulai ini? Perkenalan? _Huh_? Aku pikir itu sudah biasa. Banyak dari sekian cerita diawali dengan perkenalan para karakter utamanya. Kau berpikir aku akan melakukan hal yang sama? Kau ingin aku melakukannya? Sungguh? Ah ya— Ada istilah yang mengatakan, _tak kenal maka tak sayang._

Ohh— tentu saja! Aku tidak memintamu untuk menyayangiku.

 _Give me a break!_

Aku tidak pandai berkata-kata. Jelas aku bukan seorang puitikus, atau seniman semacam itu. Aku hanya seorang _Wizard_ yang frustasi karena harus menerima kenyataan yang pahit. Sangat pahit — Sebagai seorang yang terbuang. Tidak! bukan terbuang, tapi terlupakan. Mereka semua menganggapku sudah mati— Juga wanita yang aku cintai telah menikah dengan pria lain. _Huh_ — bertahun-tahun telah berlalu. Mungkin juga sekarang ini ia telah memiliki anak-anak yang lucu.

Yeah— Dan aku? Bagaimana dengan ku?

Kehidupanku tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Memangnya kau berpikir seperti apa? Seolah aku tau apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu.

 _Enough!_ Jangan membuat ku bertambah frustasi.

Aku tinggal di Roma, Italia— Bersama ibuku tercinta, dan jagoan kecilku. Istriku meninggal dunia saat melahirkan anak pertama kami, dan sekarang ini jelas aku menduda. Aku bekerja sebagai seorang _Unspeakable_ untuk Departemen Misteri dalam Kementrian Sihir Italia. Pekerjaan yang cukup mumpuni. Bertugas meneliti, dan mengumpulkan berbagai informasi yang masih menjadi misteri bagi para penyihir.

Para _Unspeakable_ sepertiku biasa meneliti tentang misteri ramalan, misteri di balik tabir kematian, dan misteri pergerakan waktu. Penelitian yang aku lakukan tidak berhenti dan terus menerus. Sifat pekerjaan yang bisa dianggap sangat rahasia, yang membuat posisi yang aku duduki ini menjadi salah satu posisi yang tidak bisa diduduki oleh penyihir biasa. Pengangkatan para _Unspeakable_ baru hanya bisa dilakukan beberapa tahun sekali dan jumlahnya sangat terbatas.

Walaupun aku sibuk, aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin memberikan perhatian pada jagoan kecilku. Aku tidak mau dia kekurangan perhatian. Terlebih aku adalah seorang _single parent_. Jadi, sebisa mungkin aku akan berusaha meluangkan waktuku untuk jagoan kecilku. Yeah— Walaupun ibuku juga sangat _care_ pada jagoan kecilku. Cucu semata wayang yang sangat dikasihinya. Tetapi, bagaimanapun juga aku adalah _Daddy_ -nya.

Selepas peperangan yang sangat dahsyat, yang mengguncang sekolah sihir terkemuka Hogwarts beberapa tahun silam— kekacauan berkat Dia-yang-tidak-boleh-di-sebut-namanya —Kau-Tahu-Siapa— yang mengambil alih Kementrian Sihir di Inggris. Memporak-porandakan kota London saat itu. Tahun yang sangat kelam. Tetapi tentu saja, tahun itu sudah lewat dan telah berlalu. Syukurlah! Awal yang baru. Kedamaian yang tentram. Lord Voldemort sudah hancur menjadi abu. _The-boy-who-lived-twice_ —Harry Potter— telah berhasil menumpas Voldemort dari muka bumi.

Petualangan. Takdir. Dan tentu saja— Pengorbanan. Perjuangan mati-matian menghancurkan _Horcrux_ Voldemort yang tersimpan di dalam benda-benda seperti— _Tom Ridle's Diary, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Salazar Slytherin Locket, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, The Diadem Of Rowena Ravenclaw, Nagini The Sna_ _k_ _e,_ dan _Harry Potter Himself_. Berbekal keberanian _The Golden Trio_ bertualang memburu Horcrux itu dan menghancurkannya satu per satu.

Dengan berbagai banyak peristiwa yang mereka alami, penyiksaan dengan kutukan _Cruciatus_ yang dilakukan Bellatrix Lestrange kepada Hermione Granger di _Malfoy's Manor_ yang berujung pada kematian Dobby, pendewasaan Ronald Weasley yang berujung dengan pertemuannya dengan Harry Potter yang lalu menemukan _Godric Gryfindor Sword_ di dasar sebuah danau yang membeku— yang kemudian di gunakannya untuk menghancurkan _Salazar Slytherin Locket_. Kisah tentang 3 buah benda Relikui Kematian— Dan juga kebohongan Narcissa Malfoy kepada Voldemort yang mengatakan Harry Poter sudah mati.

Sejarah kelam yang menorehkan luka pada dunia sihir. Sejarah yang sengaja disembunyikan detailnya oleh Kementrian, karena alasan klise dan tidak jelas. Pisau bermata dua, tapi hanya orang bodoh yang tidak belajar dari sejarah.

Tunggu dulu. Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa aku mengetahui semua peristiwa itu dengan begitu detail, dan mungkin juga kau bertanya-tanya siapa aku ini yang begitu sok tau. Seolah mengenal baik mereka-mereka yang aku sebutkan diatas tadi. _The Golden Trio, Malfoy's Family—_

Cukup dengan menyimak, dan kau akan mengerti.

Biarkan aku membawa mu kembali ke tahun 1991. Dimana tahun itu adalah tahun pertamaku di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.

* * *

 _Year 1991..._

Aku adalah seorang pangeran. Pewaris tahta. Anak tunggal dari sebuah keluarga terpandang, termahsyur, terkaya, ter— Apalagi? Seorang anak keturunan _pureblood_. Berdarah Italy-Inggris. Lahir dengan bernama belakang Rowling yang terkenal. Kau ingin mengetahui nama lengkapku? Kau ingin mengetahuinya? Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Perkenalkan, namaku Rio Jabs Rowling. Bagaimana? Terdengar keren bukan? Hmm— terima kasih atas pujiannya. Tenang saja. Aku bukan tipe orang yang besar kepala.

Kalau kau mendengar apa-apa yang aku sebutkan tadi, kau pasti berpikir bahwa kehidupanku sempurna. _Sangat sempurna_. Yeah— Aku selalu mendapat apapun yang aku inginkan. Segalanya— Kecuali kasih sayang, perhatian, dan kepedulian dari seorang ibu.

Mungkin hal pertama yang terlintas di pikiranmu adalah, seorang ibu yang jahat, tidak peduli, dan hanya menghabiskan hidupnya untuk berfoya-foya— Gambaran ibu tiri di drama opera sabun muggle.

Tebakan yang keliru.

Tentu saja tidak. Mom, adalah sosok paling kuat yang pernah aku kenal. Aku sangat menyayangi Mom lebih dari apapun. Begitupun juga sebaliknya, Mom pasti menyayangiku. Walaupun ia tak pernah menunjukkannya. Tapi aku tahu itu— Aku berusaha yakin akan yang aku tahu. Ibuku— berbeda. Apa yang membuatnya berbeda— Haruskah aku mengatakan ini?

Ibuku tidak waras. Tidak waras itu berarti gila. Yeah— Ia mungkin terlihat tidak waras, _secara fisik_ akan terlihat seperti itu. Seperti seorang yang tengah mengalami frustasi berat, mungkin kecanduan, merintih, menangis, dan berteriak-teriak sendiri seperti pasien di rumah sakit jiwa _._ Mahluk laknat terkutuk Voldemort lah yang telah membuat ibuku tersayang terlihat bagaikan orang tidak waras seperti itu. Kenangan yang terlalu pahit bahkan untuk sekedar dipikirkan.

Untukmu— Jangan sekali-kali menyebut ibuku gila, tidak waras atau semacamnya. Karena kalau kau sampai berani mengatakannya, aku tidak akan segan-segan melontarkan kutukan menyakitkan padamu. Entah itu kutukan ilegal seperti kutukan Cruciatus, atau lebih parah lagi kutukan mematikan Avada Kedavra. Aku bersungguh-sungguh —bukan berarti untuk dicoba—

Berbicara tentang ibuku begitu menyedihkan. Bagaimana dengan ayahku? Dad, adalah seseorang yang amat sangat aku kagumi. Sosok ayah yang patut dipuja. Kau tahu? Ia sangat menyayangi Mom sampai detik ini. Dad tidak pernah menghiraukan tanggapan orang lain tentang istrinya. Dad bahkan selalu mengistimewakan Mom. Aku kagum padanya. Cinta Dad pada Mom begitu besar. Seandainya si Hidung Tepos itu tak pernah ada, mungkin kami adalah keluarga darah murni yang sempurna.

Dad adalah salah seorang anggota Dewan Sekolah sihir Hogwarts yang juga sekaligus seorang _High Inquisitor. High Inquisitor_ sendiri adalah orang yang ditunjuk oleh Kementerian Sihir untuk ditugaskan sebagai pengawas pemerintah dalam publik (misalnya sekolah, rumah sakit, dan sebagainya) yang bertugas mengawasi dan memastikan apakah lembaga-lembaga tersebut telah menjalankan prosedur kerja dan memperkerjakan pegawai yang sesuai dengan ketentuan yang telah ditetapkan oleh Kementrian Sihir atau tidak. Tim _High Inquisitor—_ Akan memberikan laporan secara berkala mengenai evaluasi kinerja lembaga yang bersangkutan pada Kementrian. Tim ini juga memiliki wewenang untuk mencopot pegawai yang tidak ahli dengan pekerjaannya dan menggantinya dengan penyihir yang dianggap lebih berkompeten. Dengan kata lain— Posisi Dad cukup berpengaruh di Kementrian.

Sekarang ini aku sedang berusaha mempelajari beberapa mantra non-verbal dari sebuah buku yang aku beli bersama Dad dari toko _Flourish and Blotts_ beberapa minggu lalu di Diagon Alley. _Woo_ — kau tahu? Aku sangat antusias membaca dan mempelajarinya. Bukan hanya mantra, tapi juga buku pembelajaran lain seperti Transfigurasi, Arithmancy, Ramuan dan yang sedikit membosankan untukku— Herbology. Bagaimana aku harus dituntut untuk mengenal tentang berbagai macam tumbuh-tumbuhan.

Di temani oleh Gris kucing kesayanganku yang berwarna kelabu— Aku meninggalkan buku-buku itu sejenak di kursi panjang. Membaringkan tubuhku di atas rerumputan halaman belakang _Rowling Luxury Estate._ Mengamati langit cerah tanpa mendung dengan awan-awan yang bergerak perlahan. Aku memejamkan mata— Merasakan desir angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuat _Dark Brown Caesar Hair-_ ku melambai. Sinar matahari yang menghangatkan menyentuh dan meresap kedalam setiap bagian pori-pori kulitku. Semerbak harum beraneka ragam bunga yang dulu ditanam Mom dan Granny Diane juga memberikan sensasi tersendiri. Kicauan burung yang beterbangan liar dan membentuk sarang di atas pohon cedar besar di ujung sana masuk kedalam telinga, kepala dan pikiranku.

Pagi menjelang siang yang indah.

 _"_ _Tssstt... "_

Aku sedikit membuka mata. Menajamkan pendengaranku.

" Kau yang melakukannya Gris? Kau mendesis? " Gris menatapku dengan mata biru terangnya dan mengeong pelan di atas dadaku.

Tapi tunggu— Gris seekor kucing. Kucing tidak mendesis. Itu mungkin hanya perasaanku. Yahh— Halusinasi.

 _"_ _Tsssstt.. jangan kau lakukan itu. "_

 _"_ _Aku senang mengamatinya. "_

 _"_ _Kau tidak boleh mendekatinya! "_

 _"_ _Aku hanya ingin melihatnya lebih dekat. "_

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan hanya seperti desisan. Melainkan suara seseorang yang tengah berbicara.

" Siapa itu?! " Aku terbangun dalam posisi duduk. Menjatuhkan Gris yang tengah meringkuk di atas perutku. Menatap ke sekeliling. Menajamkan inderaku.

" Ohh, maafkan aku Gris. Apakah kau juga mendengarnya? " Aku mengusap bulu-bulu Gris yang sehalus kapas. Berusaha untuk mengabaikan suara-suara itu.

Suara— desisan itu— sering aku dengar. Aku mendengarnya setiap kali pikiranku kosong atau sedang melamun. Entah yang aku dengar itu memang nyata adanya, atau hanya halusinasi? Selama ini aku selalu mengabaikan asal suara itu, dan kali ini aku benar-benar penasaran. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus mencari sumber suara itu kemana, karena setiap kali aku tersadar suara-suara itu sudah lenyap.

" Apa mungkin aku sudah gila? Kau berpikir aku gila Gris? " Gris mengeong pelan, memanjat tubuhku meraih bibirku dengan hidung merahnya yang basah dan mengendusnya. Aku tertawa sekaligus merasa geli dengan apa yang dilakukan kucing peliharaanku.

Aku menghentikan endus-mengendus yang dilakukan, Gris yang sudah seperti _puppy_ itu. Hanya saja bedanya, Gris tidak menjulurkan lidahnya dan mencoba menjilati wajahku. Tentu saja tidak. Gris seekor kucing, bukan anjing. Aku menggendongnya tinggi-tinggi di atas kepalaku. Hingga saat aku berusaha untuk bangun dan berdiri aku pun terjatuh. Seekor ular kecil berwarna hijau daun dengan berbintik coklat tengah melilit pergelangan kakiku.

Menyingkirkan ular itu dengan salah satu buku tebal yang ada di kursi panjang, aku menatap, Gris yang tengah menancapkan kuku-kukunya di tanah berumput dan bulu-bulu halusnya kini berdiri seperti landak. Gris memberikan tatapan perlawanan pada ular itu. Ular itu mendesis menegakkan kepalanya seolah memberikan peringatan. Aku menyingkirkan ular itu jauh-jauh dengan satu pukulan pada buku tebal yang aku pegang. Ular itu terpental cukup jauh, dan ia mendesis lagi. Namun kali ini desisan ular itu entah mengapa terdengar berbeda. Dari desisan itu, aku seperti mendengarnya tengah berbicara padaku.

Ular itu melata ke arahku dan mendesis.

 _"_ _Tsssttt.. jangan takut nak, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. "_ Aku menyeret diriku ke belakang, menarik Gris yang masih memasang ancang-ancang menyerang kedalam dekapanku.

 _"_ _Percayalah nak, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. "_

Ular itu semakin dekat melata ke arahku. Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat dan memejamkan mata mencoba mengusir halusinasi yang ada dalam kepalaku. Tapi toh tidak ada hasil. Yang sedang aku alami saat ini, bukanlah imajinasi atau halusinasi yang ada dalam kepalaku. Ini sungguhan.

 _"_ _Mau apa kau? Menjauh dari ku! "_ Bagus! Sekarang ini aku pasti sudah gila! Karena aku berbicara dengan seekor ular. Tapi entah mengapa ucapanku tadi justru terdengar seperti desisan. Desisan yang sama seperti ular itu.

Ular itu menegakkan kepalanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

 _"_ _Tssstt.. aku hanya ingin menjadi teman mu. "_

 _"_ _Teman? Kau bergurau? Kau membuatku takut! Menjauhlah!. "_ Perintahku kepada ular hijau berbintik coklat itu, dan ohh— Aku benar-benar mendesis sekarang!

 _"_ _Kau bisa memastikan aku tidak akan menyakiti mu nak— "_ Ular itu menundukkan kepalanya melingkar membentuk lingkaran.

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah, menatap ngeri pada ular yang tengah melingkar itu. Di sisi lain aku berusaha untuk mengalahkan rasa takutku. Toh itu hanya ular kecil. Tetapi, ada hal yang masih tidak bisa aku mengerti. Mengapa ular itu bisa berbicara padaku? Dan aku pun bisa mengerti apa yang ular itu ucapkan.

Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh ular hijau berbintik coklat itu, dengan takut-takut dan penuh antisipasi. Siapa tau ular itu berbisa. Aku bisa merasakan tangan ku sedikit gemetar. Hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi aku sudah bisa menyentuh kulit bersisik ular itu. Namun, aku tersentak oleh suara Dad yang menggema meneriakkan nama ku.

" Rio? Dimana kau _son? "_ Aku menolehkan kepala ku ke asal suara. Aku bangkit dari duduk dan mengambil semua buku yang ada di kursi panjang, memanggil, Gris yang masih menatap tajam pada si ular. Aku berlari kencang meninggalkan si ular hijau berbintik coklat itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun dengan, Gris yang mengekor di belakangku tanpa suara.

Berusaha mengatur napasku yang tersengal, aku masih terus berlari, dengan berbagai macam pikiran bodoh yang mengusikku. Setelah cukup jauh dari tempat ular itu tadi, akhirnya penglihatanku mendapati pintu hitam besar berukir rumit, tinggi menjulang terbuat dari kayu mahoni yang terbuka lebar. Di depan pintu itu, berdiri seorang pria memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang yang terlihat amat pas ditubuhnya, dan sangat _matching_ dengan celana bahan panjang berwarna kelabu yang halus selembut sutera yang ia pakai. Beserta jubah panjang khas penyihir berwarna kelabu yang senada dengan bawahannya, ia terlihat gagah dan berwibawa. Ia memakai sepatu hitam yang licin mengkilat— yang aku yakin setiap ketuk langkahnya akan mengintimidasi anak buahnya di kantor. Dan ia memberikan senyum hangatnya padaku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum tipis di sudut bibirku. Tapi itu tidak menghilangkan ekspresi kebingungan yang masih menghiasi raut wajahku.

Aku berlari kecil dengan langkah tak beraturan, yang alhasil membuat kakiku tersandung, dan aku terjatuh. Buku-buku yang aku bawa berserakan di teras. Lututku tergores dan mengeluarkan darah. Dad melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menghampiriku.

" Kau baik-baik saja? " Tanya Dad yang sudah ada di sampingku.

Aku hanya meringis menahan sakit.

" Jangan tergesa-gesa, _son._ " Dad mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari balik jubah kelabunya. Mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya pada luka di lututku sembari menggumamkan mantra penyembuh non verbal.

" _Thanks Dad_. " Aku tersenyum melihat lukaku yang perlahan tertutup dan hilang tanpa bekas. Aku mengumpulkan buku-buku yang berserakan dengan dibantu Dad. Setelah selesai, kami berdiri dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Dad yang merengkuh pundakku untuk masuk ke dalam.

Kami melewati pintu besar menjulang tinggi berwarna hitam yang berparaskan kayu mahoni itu. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina klimis yang tersisir rapi kebelakang tengah berdiri berkacak pinggang sambil mengetukkan kakinya di lantai. Senyum angkuh menghiasi wajahnya.

" Itulah mengapa aku memanggil mu. " Dad menganggukkan kepalanya kepada anak laki-laki itu sembari tersenyum ramah. Aku mengerling sekilas dan mendengus sebal kepada anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina itu. Entah kenapa, senyum angkuhnya membuat ku muak.

" Anggap saja seperti di _Malfoy's Manor._ " Dad mengacak rambutku dan berlalu pergi. " Bersenang-senanglah, _boys! "_

Iris kelabunya tertuju pada buku-buku yang ada di dekapanku.

" Belajar Jabs? " Tanya anak laki-laki itu berbasa-basi. Innerku berteriak, _Tidak! Drake. Aku berniat membakar buku-buku ini!_ Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja aku belajar.

" Yah, begitulah. " Aku menaruh buku-buku yang ku bawa di atas meja bundar di pojok ruangan dan membantingnya dengan cukup keras.

Anak laki-laki menyebalkan itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " Aku tidak yakin kau benar-benar membaca isi buku itu. " Senyum sinis menghiasi wajah pucatnya yang seperti mayat.

" Terserah apa katamu, Drake. " Aku menghiraukannya dan melangkah menjauh. Aku berteriak mencari Finch untuk menyuruhnya membereskan buku-buku yang aku taruh di meja bundar tadi.

" Finch! Finch! " Teriakkanku menggema di setiap sudut ruangan. Draco Malfoy mengekor di belakangku.

Finch muncul secara tiba-ti ba. Kalau mungkin ia muncul sembari menggumamkan kata _'boo'_ aku yakin ia sudah pasti mirip seperti _Casper_ , hantu baik hati di film kartun Muggle.

" Tuan muda Jabs memanggil Finch, " Cicit Finch.

" Yeah, tentu saja Jabs memanggilmu bodoh! " Draco mengucapkannya sinis. Aku sempat melirik si muka mayat sekilas, mengumpat dalam hati.

 _Dasar kau idiot. Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh!? Hanya aku yang boleh memperlakukan peri rumah ku secara tidak layak!_ Itu hanya innerku, tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya kepada si muka mayat menyebalkan satu ini. Jangan menganggap aku takut padanya. Aku hanya tidak ingin berdebat dengan seorang Draco Malfoy. Debat kusir yang membuang-buang waktu.

" Pergi dan bereskan buku-bukuku yang ada di meja bundar sana. " Perintah ku. " Dan Finch, jangan ada satu pun bukuku yang sampai rusak! "

" Baik Tuan, Finch akan berhati-hati membereskannya. "

" Bagus. Pergi sana! " Finch berlalu pergi. Aku mengajak si muka mayat untuk berbincang di meja bar.

Aku duduk di kursi tinggi meja bar mewah ala muggle di kota Paris, yang berinterior kelas atas milik Dad. Dengan, Draco di sampingku, aku bisa berbangga hati. Karena, meja bar yang di miliki Lucius Malfoy —Ayah Draco— di _Malfoy's Manor_ tidak se- _elegant_ milik Dad. Draco membuka jubah penyihir berwarna hitam keunguannya yang mahal dan menaruhnya tidak jauh disampingnya. Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Lagi-lagi aku merasa muak. Aku tidak tau mengapa aku begitu kepada seorang Draco Malfoy? Entahlah, aku tidak menyukainya. Bukan berarti aku membencinya.

" Seharusnya kau tidak menyuruh si bodoh, Finch membereskan buku mu, Jabs. Siapa yang akan melayani kita kalau begini? " Draco mencibir ke arahku.

Aku berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. " Kau seorang penyihir, Drake. Kau bisa memanggil gelas-gelas dan minuman itu dengan sedikit bergumam. " Aku balik mencibir padanya, dan Draco Malfoy hanya tertawa. Keluarga darah murni _bangsawan_ selalu mengenalkan anak mereka kepada sihir bahkan sejak mereka baru belajar berjalan. Terbiasa memberikan tongkat sihir kepada anak mereka— dan tak ada yang peduli dengan peraturan. Itu bisa dikelabui.

" Jangan mengajariku untuk itu, Jabs. Tentu saja kita bisa melakukannya hanya dengan mengayunkan tongkat sihir. " Jelas Draco. " Dad baru akan membelikanku tongkat sihir lusa— Dan apakah kau sudah mendapati tongkat sihirmu, Jabs?"

" Belum. Aku juga belum membelinya, Drake. " Jawabku malas.

" Lalu panggillah Finch kalau begitu. "

" Aku rasa itu tidak perlu. "

" Terserah. Jangan berpikir aku mau melayani mu. " Draco bangkit dari duduknya. Memutari meja bar dan berusaha meraih gelas tinggi dan sebotol _butterbeer_ yang tertata rapi dan sejajar di dalam buffet.

Aku tersenyum sinis kearah Draco. " Ambil sendiri kalau kau mau. " Ujar Draco, menuang _butterbeer_ dan menyeruputnya perlahan.

" Tak usah repot-repot, Drake. " Aku menggumamkan mantra panggil non verbal —dengan tongkat sihir cadangan milik Dad— dan dengan segera satu gelas tinggi dan sebotol _butterbeer_ yang ada dalam buffet melayang ke arahku. Aku bisa melihat Draco hampir menyemburkan _butterbeer_ -nya.

" Dari mana kau mempelajarinya? " Draco melotot takjub— atau iri ke arahku.

Aku tertawa senang melihat wajah pucat Draco Malfoy terlihat sebal.

" Tentu saja, dari buku-buku yang aku sendiri _tidak yakin benar-benar aku baca_. " Aku melafalkannya persis seperti sindiran Draco tadi. Menuang _butterbeer_ , aku menghirupnya perlahan. Draco Malfoy masih memasang wajah kesal.

Sebenarnya aku benar-benar malas berbincang dengan Draco. Kalau aku bisa memilih antara berbicara dengan Draco atau Gris, aku lebih memiih Gris. Walaupun mungkin, Gris tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan. Omong-omong dimana Gris? Seingatku Gris mengekor di belakangku tadi. Biarlah— Mungkin ia tengah bermalas-malasan di sofa dekat perapian. Seperti biasa.

Entah sudah berapa kali, aku melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kananku. Tik tok, tiga, empat—lima. Draco Malfoy masih antusias, bercerita tentang keinginannya menjadi anggota tim _Quiditch_ saat masuk Hogwarts nanti. Entah apa yang membuatnya sebegitu antusias. Ketenaran dan popularitas? Mungkin saja. Hey, mengapa aku jadi selalu berpikir negatif kepada Draco? Jangan menganggapku tidak berperasaan. Aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang aku pikirkan.

Draco memulai lagi dengan topik baru. Syukurlah! Karena aku sudah kelewat bosan dengannya yang membanggakan diri sendiri, tentang kemahirannya dalam urusan terbang dan keberhasilan percobaan pertamanya. Yang benar saja Drake! Aku masih sangat mengingat kejadian di mana kau tidak bisa mengontrol sapu terbangmu— dan alhasil membuatku dan Blaise tertawa terbahak-bahak karena Draco benar-benar _berhasil_ tersangkut dengan mulus di dahan pohon besar halaman belakang Malfoy's Manor.

" Kau sudah memikirkan asrama mana yang akan kau pilih nanti, Jabs? " Draco meneguk _butterbeer-_ nya yang terakhir. " Jangan sampai kau salah memilih Jabs. Penyihir berdarah murni kalangan bangsawan seperti kita, sangat layak dan sudah pasti di tempatkan di Slyterin. "

Asrama mana yang akan aku pilih nanti? Sebenarnya aku berniat untuk masuk asrama Ravenclaw. Sama seperti Mom. Terlebih lagi aku terbilang gila belajar. Tidak! bukan gila belajar. Aku hanya senang memahami apa yang sudah aku pelajari dengan sangat baik. Tapi, aku mungkin akan mempertimbangkan masuk asrama Slytherin. Atas keinginan Dad. Juga berdasarkan fakta, sebagian penyihir berdarah murni berkalangan bangsawan, di tempatkan di Slytherin. Apakah aku salah satunya?

" Entahlah. Aku belum sempat memikirkannya. " Aku mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

" Demi Merlin Jabs! Apa maksudmu belum sempat memikirkannya? Kau harus segera memikirkannya. Bagaimana kalau kau sampai di tempatkan di asrama Hufflepuf? Ah, _Mate!_ Itu asrama penampungan untuk orang terbuang yang tidak diterima di asrama manapun. " Draco mendecakkan lidahnya. " Atau Gryfindor, _damn it!_ Sebagian besar penghuninya adalah para _Mudblood_ dan para darah penghianat. Aku tidak akan sudi bersentuhan dengan mereka! " Memasang raut wajah menjijikan yang berlebihan dengan iris abu-abunya berkilat penuh keyakinan.

" _Geez,_ Drake! Seberapa rendah kau memandang mereka? "

" Bukankah seharusnya kau menyutujui apa yang aku katakan, Jabs? "

" Mengapa aku harus menyetujuimu? " Tantangku.

Draco menatapku dengan kesinisannya, " Karena kita penyihir darah murni berkalangan bangsawan. Kalangan kita, sungguh tidak layak di tempatkan di tempat yang tidak tepat. Oke, mungkin Ravenclaw tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan, kalau kau menjadi salah satu dari penghuni asrama itu. " Draco mendesah pelan, memberikan jeda pada perkataannya. " Sebagian besar penghuninya, menurut cerita yang aku ketahui dari Dad, sangatlah membosankan. Hampir seluruh dari mereka gila belajar. Kutu buku, kau tau? " Aku bisa melihat sebegitu besarnya usaha Draco meyakinkanku.

" Mom adalah Ravenclaw, dan dia—

" Kenapa kau tidak meihat ayah mu, Jabs? Ayahmu Slytherin. Bukankah seharusnya, kau juga memiliki keinginan untuk memasuki asrama yang sama seperti ayahmu? " Draco menyela perkataanku.

Aku tidak tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terlintas di pikiran Draco saat ini? Sungguh! Cara pemikiran dan sudut pandangnya memang sudah diracuni oleh berbagai hal negatif tentang _Mugle_. Apalagi _Mudblood_ yang dikategorikan sebagai pencuri, dan _Halfblood_ sebagai darah penghianat, berbeda dengan kalangan _Pureblood_ yang terkesan agung. Tapi, bukan itu yang sebenarnya seorang Draco Malfoy ingin ungkapkan. Bukan sekedar tidak menginginkan, aku yang dianggap sahabatnya masuk asrama lain selain Slytherin. Tetapi ada yang lain.

" Tidak seperti itu, Drake. " Jelasku.

" Apanya yang tidak. Sudahlah, Jabs— Kau-Aku-dan-Blaise sudah berteman sejak kecil. Kita akan memasuki asrama yang sama, yaitu Slytherin. Camkan itu. " _Lho, mengapa si muka mayat ini jadi mengatur ku? Katakan yang sebenarnya, kalau kau takut kehilangan seorang jenius seperti ku, Malfoy!_

" _Well,_ aku akan mempertimbangkan hal itu. " Lebih baik berkata _'Ya'_ agar si muka mayat menyebalkan satu ini bungkam.

" Tidak perlu ada pertimbangan untuk itu, Jabs. Kita akan berjaya dan tenar, kalau berada di Slytherin. " Nah, kau lihat itu? benar _'kan_ apa kataku tadi. Draco Malfoy tipikal cari sensasi yang haus kekuasaan. Popularitas dan ketenaran.

 _Disgusting._

" Ya. Terserah kau saja, Malfoy. " Aku beranjak dari kursi tinggi meja bar, si muka mayat menatapku dengan memicingkan iris kelabunya.

" Mau kemana, Jabs? "

" Menemui Mom. " Jawabku singkat dan berlalu pergi mengabaikan Draco.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku melewati ruang tengah Rowling Luxury Estate yang berinterior bak istina kerajaan di Roma. Tembok berlapiskan kain khusus warna putih bergaris silver. Sofa empuk berwarna hitam model klasik berjajar setengah lingkaran lengkap beserta meja panjangnya yang berbentuk oval, dan lantainya dilapisi permadani tebal berbulu asli kulit harimau putih albino yang langka di tengah ruangan. Lampu kristal raksasa yang terbuat dari emas murni yang di hiasi _blue diamond_ dan berlian di sekelilingnya, tergantung indah nan _elegant_. Dekorasi burung _phoenix_ dan Naga Bertanduk Norwegia berwarna perak dan perunggu tergantung di setiap sudut kayu mahoni berukir rumit di langit-langit atap, seolah menjaga lukisan yang ada di ruangan itu. Lukisan besar terpajang di tengah ruangan, _potrait_ seorang pria tua berstelan jas mewah berwarna hitam. Mata hijaunya terpancar, rambut putih beruban yang mengisyaratkan banyaknya pengalaman yang sudah ia dapat, dengan senyum angkuh nan _arogant_. Ia adalah seorang pesohor dan ilmuwan terkenal 'Alesandro Nelson Rowling' _Il mio nonno._

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku dengan penuh rasa angkuh. Melangkah lurus kedepan, tanpa menghiraukan Draco yang mengekor di belakangku. Aku menaiki tangga pualam berbentuk spiral, di sudut ruang tengah yang menuju ruang atas. Di ruang atas _Rowling Luxury Estate,_ hanya terdapat 4 kamar tidur dan 2 balkon, yang menuju sudut halaman belakang dan halaman utama. Berbeda dengan ruang bawah, yang terdapat; ruang tamu besar, ruang tengah, dapur, ruang makan, ruang santai yang terdapat meja bar, 2 ruang kerja, 5 ruang kamar tidur, Perpustakaan, _Backyard_ yang menenangkan pikiran —walaupun tak seluas halaman utama kami— dan ruang bawah tanah. Mengapa aku jadi membicarakan soal seluk-beluk _Luxury_ ini? Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya. Kau tahu? Luas lahan _Rowling Luxury Estate_ , tidaklah seluas _Malfoy's Manor_. Hanya berbeda beberapa meter persegi. Tetapi tentunya jauh lebih besar jika dibandingkan _Zabini's Mansion_. Kenapa hal itu harus di permasalahkan? _Nevermind._

" Kau yakin ingin masuk bersamaku? " Aku menghentikan langkah menatap Draco, sebelum mendorong pintu besar berparaskan kayu mahoni berwarna hitam berukir di depan kami.

" Mengapa kau bertanya begitu padaku? " Draco mengatakannya dengan tidak nyaman. Suaranya terdengar sedikit tertahan, dan aku bisa melihat ia berusaha mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

" Sudah berapa lama kita berteman, Jabs. Ayolah jangan memasang wajah canggung seperti itu. Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Mommy Avey. " Ungkap Draco dengan senyum ramah yang dibuat-buat.

Aku mungkin bisa mempercayai Draco. Bertahun-tahun berteman, menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain, bercanda, tertawa. Saat kami masih begitu polos, dan Draco belum se-menyebalkan sekarang. Masa kecil yang bahagia. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Draco Malfoy bisa menerima apa yang tengah dialami Mom, mengerti dengan keadaan Mom. Aku berterima kasih padanya untuk ini. Berterima kasih atas pengertiannya, karena ia tidak seperti Blaise yang merasa takut pada Mom— seolah Mom akan mencekiknya. Dan Pansy Parkinson, yang kadang menganggap rendah Mom. Mengatai Mom dengan sebutan yang sama sekali tidak ingin aku dengar.

Aku masih ingat terakhir kali ia mengatai Mom dengan sebutan itu— Natal lalu, saat kami sedang berkunjung ke Zabini's Mansion. Saat itu aku dan Pansy bertengkar, karena marmut peliharaannya yang menghilang tiba-tiba, ternyata dijadikan santapan oleh Gris dan hanya tersisa sebelah kaki kecilnya saja. Pansy marah padaku, mengatai Mom tidak waras, gila dan sebagainya. Sungguh! saat itu aku sudah sangat ingin mencekik, Pansy sampai ia kehabisan napas. Niatan itu dihalangi oleh Dad, yang saat itu menarikku menjauh. Pansy Parkinson, dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ibunya saat itu juga.

" Baiklah, aku rasa Mom juga akan senang bertemu dengan mu. " Aku tersenyum tipis, mendorong pintu di depan kami hingga terbuka.

Ruang kamar tidur, Mom luas dengan lampu remang nan redup. Temboknya dilapisi kain khusus berwarna putih, dengan garis keemasan. Sofa panjang empuk berwarna merah marun bernuansa klasik, lengkap dengan mejanya mengisi sudut ruangan. Tak jauh dari sofa, terdapat perapian dan rak buku minimalis, yang terpajang banyak buku tentang sihir tertata dengan rapi. Tempat tidur ukuran _Queen size_ yang ada di tengah ruangan, dilengkapi dengan kelambu putih transparan berbahan kain sutra lembut. Meja rias dengan kaca besar dan lengkap dengan kotak berwarna silver yang berisi riasan di atasnya, menambahkan kesan feminis ruangan ini. Satu lemari besar berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari kayu pohon jati menjukang di sebelah kiri ranjang, bersebrangan dengan perapian. Sebuah pintu jendela tinggi menjulang, dengan gorden mewah berparaskan kain sutra berwarna merah perunggu tersibak menuju balkon kecil, menghadap halaman belakang _Rowling Luxury Estatte._

Desir angin perlahan masuk kedalam ruangan melalui pintu jendela balkon yang terbuka. Membuat gorden-gorden dan kelambu ranjang melambai. Aku menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tidak ada Mom di dalamnya.

" Mom? " Aku menelusuri kamar, melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu jendela balkon yang terbuka.

Aku bisa mendengar decit kursi goyang yang terbuat dari anyaman itu berderit. Lalu aku melongokkan kepalaku ke arah kursi goyang yang terdapat di sudut balkon.

" Aku mencarimu, Mom. " Aku mendapati Mom tengah duduk di kursi goyang yang terbuat dari anyaman. Dengan tatapan sama yang selalu diperlihatkannya— sejak saat pertama kali aku mengenal sosoknya sebagai ibuku.

Tatapannya kosong, lurus kedepan, seraya menggenggam buah apel merah di tangannya.

" Hari cerah seperti ini memang harus dinikmati, dan sayang kalau dilewati. " Aku berdiri di atas lututku di hadapannya, memberikan senyum tulus sembari menggenggam tangannya.

" Lihat, siapa yang datang dan ingin bertemu denganmu. " Mom mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku dan kemudian menatap Draco yang masih berdiri di depan pintu jendela balkon.

" Selamat siang, Avey aunty. " Ucap Draco melambaikan tangannya, dan Mom hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun yang tersirat dari wajah cantiknya.

Aku menatap Draco yang tengah memberikan senyum yang dibuat seramah mungkin kepada Mom. Namun, Mom justru mengalihkan pandangannya. Kembali ke rutinitasnya semula. Menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong.

Draco Malfoy menelan ludah, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Wajah runcingnya mengekspresikan raut kebingungan.

Aku tertunduk meringis dalam hati. Namun saat itu juga, aku cepat sadar dan sesegera mungkin merubah ekspresi wajahku menjadi seriang mungkin. Aku tidak boleh memperlihatkan wajah sedih dan kecewa di depan Mom. Tidak boleh!

" Barusan, aku dan Draco baru saja membicarakan tentang asrama mana yang akan kami pilih saat memasuki Hogwarts nanti. " Aku tersenyum riang, Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

" Draco bersikukuh untuk masuk asrama Slytheryn. Tapi aku, justru belum sama sekali mendapat gambaran apapun. " Dan, Mom masih menatap lurus ke depan.

" Aku mungkin sempat berpikir untuk masuk asrama Ravenclaw, sama sepertimu Mom. Tapi, Dad menginginkan aku berada di Slytheryn. " Semilir angin menyayat kulit dengan lembut. Menyisir rambut _brunette_ lurus, Mom yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

" Bahkan, Draco berpikir Asrama Ravenclaw di huni oleh orang-orang yang rata-rata membosankan. " Draco mengerling padaku meruncingkan bibirnya. Aku bersikap tak perduli. Jemariku menyingkirkan rambut, Mom yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, menyelipkannya kebalik daun telinga.

" Apakah sewaktu di Hogwarts dulu, kau juga senang bermain Quidditch Mom? " Kini Mom mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, menatap ku dengan mata birunya yang segelap dasar laut.

" Qui..d..di..tch... " Ucap Mom parau. Masih tanpa ekspresi tersirat. Tapi aku tidak peduli, justru ini membuat aku senang. Mom sangat jarang merespon perkataan lawan bicaranya.

Aku bisa melihat Draco menganga tak percaya. Kini aku semakin antusias membuka topik pembicaraan.

" Yeah— Kau senang bermain Quiditch, Mom? Aku memiliki keinginan untuk memasuki tim Quidditch saat masuk Hogwarts nanti. Aku ingin menjadi seorang _Chaser_ , sedangkan Draco ingin menjadi seorang _Seeker_. Bukan begitu, Drake? "

" Ah yeah— Tentu! Kami akan menjadi tim Quiditch yang hebat nanti. Dengan aku sebagai Seeker, Rio sebagai Chaser, dan Blaise pada posisi _Beater_. " Draco melontarkan perkatannya setelah sekian lama terdiam merangkai kata-kata yang tepat.

Ah! Aku ingin sekali melihat sesimpul senyum dari garis bibir itu. Ingin sekali! Sungguh, aku rela membayar dengan apapun untuk bisa melihat seulas senyum itu. Aku menahan diri untuk menghela napas dalam-dalam. Aku masih terus memandang Mom dengan mata berbinar. Mom mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipiku. Aku membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Aku bisa merasakan tangan dan jemarinya yang hangat bergetar kuat. Aku sangat terharu dan ingin menangis saat ini. Tidak! Tidak— Aku tidak boleh melakukannya. Aku harus tetap kuat di depan Mom. Berusahalah tetap tegar, Rio.

" Aku juga menyayangimu, Mom. " Aku memberikan senyum bahagiaku padanya. Aku bisa melihat, Draco berdiri mematung. Menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan jemarinya kuat-kuat. Entah apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

Yeah, Drake. Kau harus belajar menghargai dan bersyukur. Kau memiliki ibu yang sangat baik. Sayang padamu, peduli pada mu. Dan dia _normal_. Bersyukurlah Drake untuk itu. Bersyukurlah!

...

Tak terasa hari semakin sore. Semburat jingga mewarnai langit senja saat itu. Aku dan Draco, tidak banyak bicara setelah keluar dari kamar Mom. Kami sibuk dengan pikiran di kepala masing-masing. Entah apa yang di pikirkan Draco? Aku tidak tahu— tidak peduli. Aku sedang memikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan tentang aku dan Mom. Bagaimana jika seandainya, kutukan itu tidak di dapati Mom. Aku yakin, aku pasti sudah menjadi seorang anak yang sangat berbahagia di dunia. Tertawa, bercanda, mendapat kasih sayang, dan perhatian dari seorang ibu. Itu pasti hanya ada dalam mimpi indahku.

Suasana masih hening, sampai keheningan dipecahkan oleh Granny Diane yang datang menghampiri kami dengan membawa sepiring _cookies_ coklat dan jus jeruk.

" Melamun, _boys? "_ Granny meletakkan sepiring _cookies_ dan jus jeruk di atas meja.

" Terima kasih, Granny. " Ucap Draco. Aku hanya tersenyum.

" Kau akan menginap malam ini, Draco? " Granny bertanya.

" Tidak, aku berjanji pada Mom untuk pulang sehabis senja. " Ujar Draco sambil menggigit _cookies_ nya.

" Oh, begitu— dan kau, Rio? " Granny mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

Menaruh jus jeruk ku di atas meja, aku menatap Granny. " Eh, aku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? " Tanyaku bingung. Granny tersenyum padaku.

Granny Diane memang sudah berumur. Tetapi kecantikannya masih tetap terpancar, bahkan semakin anggun. Granny terlihat awet muda di umurnya yang ke 65 tahun. Semenjak Grandpa meninggal dua tahun lalu, Granny memang lebih terlihat pendiam. Tetapi, Granny tidak menunjukkan itu kepada siapapun. Ia berusaha menutupinya— rasa kehilangannya. Kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Grandpa.

" Kapan kalian akan membeli perlengkapan sihir kalian? " Ucap Granny masih dengan senyum ramahnya.

" Mungkin lusa. Dad masih terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kementrian. " Jawabku.

" Kerja dan kerja. Mengapa para orang tua selalu mengutamakan pekerjaan mereka? " Sambar Draco, menghenyakkan tubuhnya makin dalam ke sofa.

Granny tertawa kecil, " Mereka bekerja keras untuk kalian juga kan? "

" Yeah... " Aku dan Draco menjawab bersamaan, yang disambut lambaian menyepelekan dari Granny.

" Draco, setelah pulang nanti, tolong sampaikan salamku pada, Cissy ibumu. " Draco menjawabnya hanya dengan anggukan. Granny pun berlalu pergi.

Aku mengenyakkan tubuhku lebih dalam ke dalam sofa. Mencoba memejamkan mata sejenak. Rasa nyaman dan kantuk melingkupiku, sebelum—

" Hey! Jangan meninggalkanku tidur, Jabs! " Draco mengusik rasa nyamanku. Memutar bola mata, aku kembali duduk tegap.

" Apa maumu, Drake? Mengapa kau tidak pulang saja? "

" Kau mengusirku, Jabs? " Draco mendelik.

Aku menguap dan menyeka mulutku dengan tangan. " Kau tahu di mana cerobong asapnya, Drake. "

Draco datang kemari dengan cerobong asap. Melalui jaringan _Floo Malfoy's Manor_ yang terhubung dengan cerobong asap rumah kami. Jadi, aku maupun Draco bisa kapan saja saling mengunjungi. Hanya dengan berdiri dalam cerobong asap, dan lalu membuang segenggam bubuk _floo_ ke dasar cerobong, kau akan hilang ke tempat yang kau sebutkan. Tetapi, jaringan ini hanya bisa digunakan di tempat yang saling terhubung saja.

Aku mengantar Draco ke cerobong asap perapian. Draco mengambil segenggam bubuk _floo,_ dan masuk ke dalam cerobong asap.

" Kau akan membeli perlengkapan sihirmu lusa, Jabs?" Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " Kalau begitu, aku menunggumu di _Diagon Aley_. " Senyum —mengapa selalu terlihat seperti itu di mataku— sinis kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Membuang serbuk _floo_ dalam genggamannya kebawah, Draco berseru. " _Malfoy's Manor!_ " Api hijau menyambarnya dan seketika Draco menghilang.

Aku meninggalkan cerobong asap perapian, melenggangkan tubuhku ke lantai atas menuju kamar tidurku. Dua pintu hitam tinggi menghadang di hadapanku, bertuliskan 'RJR' inisial nama ku. Aku mendorongnya hingga terbuka lebar. Lalu menutupnya dengan asal dan kuat, sehingga aku bisa mendengar pintu tertutup dengan suara keras di belakangku. Aku langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang mewah yang berukuran _king size_ itu, tak peduli dengan pintu jendela balkon yang masih terbuka. Aku menghenyakkan diri dan bergelung dengan nyaman, dan memejamkan mata perlahan. Rasa kantuk yang teramat sangat menyerangku. Membawaku ke alam bawah sadar dan terbang ke awan-awan, memasuki ruang hampa berkabut putih dengan banyak pintu di dalamnya. Ruangan dengan sejuta pintu bertuliskan _'Dream'._

...

 **-** **REVIEW** **PLEASE-**


	2. 2 Child

**Sorcers Stone is Mine**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, all belong to JK-Rowling.**

 **Canon Modified & OC.**

* * *

 **2\. Child**

* * *

Gelak tawa menggembirakan menyeruak. Terdengar langkah kaki mungil berlarian kesana kemari. Ayunan di tengah taman berbunga berderit. Beberapa anak perempuan mengikik bersama, jemari mungil mereka menjajah dengan rakus beraneka ragam bunga yang di tanam di sekeliling taman itu. Aku memerhatikan mereka semua dalam diam. Duduk diam tanpa ada niatan untuk berbaur.

Membosankan.

" Berhenti melakukan itu, Theo! " Jerit anak laki-laki berkulit coklat.

Si anak laki-laki berkulit coklat tak berkutik, kedua tangannya di lipat kebelakang oleh anak laki-laki berambut hitam-kecoklatan, dan salah seorangnya lagi anak laki-laki bertubuh besar menariknya ke pohon besar, berusaha mengikatnya di sana. Tawa menghiasi wajah mereka yang memerhatikannya.

" Hentikan! Kau mengotori jubahku! " Keluhnya. Alih-alih melepaskan diri, anak itu tersungkur di tanah berumput.

Anak-anak perempuan masih terus mengikik. Sedangkan anak laki-laki berambut platina terlihat linglung.

" Sudah cukup kau mengusilinya, Theo! " Ucapnya mengulurkan tangan kepada anak laki-laki berkulit coklat itu.

" Berdiri, Blaise! Kau memalukan. " Sinisnya.

Anak laki-laki berkulit coklat , Blaise Zabini. Si anak bodoh yang selalu saja menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka. Kalau aku jadi dia, sudah ku dorong si anak menyebalkan, Theodore Nott ke kolam angsa di ujung sana— dan dua bocah berbadan besar, Vincent Crabbe dan Gregory Goyle yang sebodoh troll gunung itu. Aku akan menyingkirkan mereka dengan coklat kodok. Mereka suka makan, dengan hanya memberikan mereka beberapa buah coklat kodok, mereka akan senang dan akan langsung memihak mu. Tak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan tenaga.

Sibuk membersihkan jubahnya yang kotor oleh tanah, Blaise masih terus menggerutu. Gerutuan kecil yang membuat si pemilik rambut platina, Draco Malfoy melambaikan tangannya di udara, menyuruh Blaise untuk diam.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku kepada anak-anak perempuan yang masih teramat senang. Bergembira memetik bunga, sampai hampir semua bunga di timur taman itu ludes dan tersisa dedaunannya saja.

Saat itu barulah si pemilik rumah menyadari kelakuan anak-anak perempuan yang tengah bergembira menggunduli taman bunganya.

Draco setengah menjerit.

" A-Apa yang kalian lakukan?! " Draco setengah berlari menghampiri mereka.

" Oh..Merlin! Mom akan membunuh ku! " Draco tiada hentinya meneriaki mereka.

Anak-anak perempuan itu berlarian menghindari Draco. Rupanya mereka sudah puas karena keranjang yang mereka bawa sudah di penuhi bunga-bungaan yang indah.

" Trims, Drake! " Teriak kakak-beradik, Daphne Greengras dan Astoria Greengras.

" Bunga-bungaan ini akan kami buat tiara. " Sahut Pansy Parkinson. Mereka pun pergi dengan mengikik.

Sesimpul senyum tersungging di bibirku. Entah mengapa melihat wajah ketakutan, Draco membuat ku senang.

" Sudahlah, Drake! Anak-anak perempuan memang seperti itu. " Theo menepuk-nepuk pundak Draco.

" iya. "

" benar. " Ucap Crabbe dan Goyle bersamaan.

" Tau apa kalian, tentang anak-anak perempuan?! " Timpal Blaise.

" Dasar gadis-gadis bodoh! " Draco mengabaikan mereka semua.

Langkah kakinya menghampiri ku, dan aku tidak berusaha menutupi kegembiraan ku. Ia duduk di sampingku dan menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. Sementara para anak laki-laki bodoh tadi melanjutkan aksi saling tonjok bahu mereka.

" Teatrikal yang menghibur, Drake! " Draco mendelik pada ku.

" Oh— ya! Tunggu saja sampai, Mom memarahi ku setelah ini. "

Bukannya menghibur aku malah alih-alih senang, membayangkan Mrs. Malfoy memarahinya dengan suara yang melengking.

" Terus saja tersenyum, Jabs! " Rasa bosan ku hilang. Aku _puas_ sekali!

Dari kejauhan suara lembut yang cukup familiar memanggil kami. Seorang wanita yang sangat cantik, langkahnya begitu anggun. Rambut pirang emasnya tergelung ke atas memperlihatkan sisi kebangsawanannya. Mata biru terangnya menambahkan kesan indah pada wajahnya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik.

Wanita itu, Mrs. Narcisa Malfoy. Ibu Draco.

" Kalian disini rupanya. Para gadis sudah berada di dalam beberapa menit yang lalu. " Ucapnya ketika sudah berada di dekat kami.

" Jamuan minum tehnya sudah selesai? " Tanya Blaise.

" Ya begitulah. Acara bermain sudah selesai. Sekarang masuklah kalian semua kedalam. " Perintahnya dengan anggun.

Mereka menurut tanpa membantah. Melangkah saling dorong. Saling mendahului.

" Kalian berdua juga. " Ucapnya pada kami. Aku dan Draco.

" Tunggu sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu, Rio. Kau duluan saja, Draco. " Draco tidak bisa menolak perintah Ibunya. Draco pun berlari kecil mengejar, Theo, Blaise, Crabbe dan Goyle.

Aku kembali duduk di kursi taman, melemaskan kedua kakiku dengan mengayunkannya agar lebih terlihat santai. Karena sejujurnya aku merasa tidak terlalu nyaman berbicara dengan, Mrs. Malfoy.

" Harimu menyenangkan, Rio? " Mrs. Malfoy duduk disamping ku, kata-katanya terhanyut penuh perhatian.

" Cukup menyenangkan menyaksikan sebuah peran yang di lakoni oleh, Draco dan yang lainnya barusan. "

" Benarkah? Aku tidak tau, kalau Draco senang melakoni peran. " Aku mengangkat bahu, Mrs. Malfoy tersenyum hangat pada ku. " Kau tau Rio, jika ada yang ingin kau katakan. Katakanlah. "

Aku menatap ujung sepatu kulit coklat ku, Mrs. Malfoy merengkuh bahuku. Saat itu juga, aku merasa canggung, dan merasa terharu. _Geez_ inikah rasanya sentuhan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Aku mungkin akan terus berandai, jika saja Mom, yang memperlakukanku seperti ini.

Aku menegakkan punggungku. Menatapnya dengan tersenyum, dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Mrs. Malfoy menatapku dengan rasa keingintahuan di sorot matanya.

" Aku baik-baik saja, Aunt Cissy. " Aku bangkit dari dudukku. " Aku tau, Dad yang meminta mu untuk berbicara padaku. "

" Aku sangat merasa baik, karena aku di kelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sayang dan peduli pada ku. " Aku mengatakannya tepat dengan menatap matanya, untuk meyakinkannya bahwa aku memang baik-baik saja.

Kepedulian dan perhatian. Inikah yang diberikannya padaku, yang semua orang berikan kepada ku. Ataukah mungkin hanya rasa belas kasihan? Yang benar saja. Aku tidak ingin untuk merasa dikasihani. Aku tidak membutuhkan itu. Aku akan menjadi seorang anak yang kuat, dan bukan seorang anak cengeng yang membutuhkan rasa belas kasihan dari orang lain.

Aku memiliki Granny Diane, Grandma Minerva, aku memiliki Dad, dan aku memiliki Gris. Juga tentu saja aku memiliki Mom, yang di lubuk hati terdalamnya sangatlah menyayangiku lebih dari apapun.

Aku percaya itu!

Udara berhembus menyentuh kulit, dua diantara beberapa daun gugur terjatuh tepat di sekitar ku. Mrs. Malfoy lagi memberikan senyum hangatnya pada ku.

" Yakinkan-lah dirimu, untuk mempercayai apa yang sekarang ini kau percayai _my dear_. " Ia berdiri, mengelus pipi ku.

" Aku yakin kau bisa sekuat ibu mu. Kita kedalam? "

" Tentu. "

...

Seperti biasa, aku tidak terlalu menikmati setiap kali ada kunjungan jamuan minum teh, di kediaman Malfoy's, Zabini's, atau di kediaman siapa saja termasuk di kediaman ku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu mengapa? Aku hanya merasa tidak begitu nyaman. Terlebih lagi, melihat anak lain merengek, bermanjaan dengan kedua orang tua mereka, membuatku merasa kurang.

Aku senang kami sudah pulang dan sudah berada di rumah. Aku bergegas menuju kamar, Mom. Aku ingin menceritakan hari yang ku lalui seharian ini kepada, Mom. Aku selalu melakukannya, dan aku senang melakukannya.

Seperti memiliki insting tersendiri atau apa, Gris rupanya tau kalau empunya sudah pulang. Gris segera menghampiriku, seperti bola besar berbulu yang menggelinding. Aku merendahkan tanganku, membiarkan Gris melompat, dan mendekapnya kedalam pelukanku. Hangat— Sementara Dad sudah berada di ruang kerjanya, dan aku tidak melihat Granny? Biasanya setiap sore, Granny selalu duduk dekat perapian di kursi goyang besarnya yang empuk, sambil menyulam atau mungkin hanya sekedar melihat album foto keluarga, yang biasanya juga selalu ada, Yzaj —peri rumah kami selain Finch— ikut menemani.

Aku menaiki tangga pualam berbentuk spiral, yang sekarang ini karpetnya sudah diganti dari yang tadinya berwarna biru tua menjadi warna hijau. Aku menaikinya dengan santai. Sampai di lantai atas, Gris melompat turun dari dekapanku berlari kearah balkon yang memperlihatkan halaman belakang, dia menjilati satu kaki depannya dan diam disana lalu menatap lurus kedepan sambil mengoyangkan ekornya dengan tertarik. Sepertinya, Gris ingin menunjukkan sesuatu.

Aku menghampirinya, " Ada apa, Gris? "

Memandang ke halaman belakang, aku melihat Granny bersama Mom sedang mengelilingi taman bunga. Granny memetik salah satu bunga berwarna pink, yang sepertinya adalah Mawar, dan memberikannya pada, Mom. Mengambil bunga itu, menggenggamnya, Mom tidak memperlihatkan sedikit saja emosi ataupun ekspresi tersirat dalam dirinya.

Granny, melambaikan tangan padaku sambil tersenyum hangat.

Aku balas melambaikan tanganku, dan memperlihatkan senyum manis ku. Gris mendengkur, mengelilingi kakiku. Menggendongnya kedalam dekapanku, aku bergegas kehalaman belakang.

" Bagaimana jamuan minum tehnya, menyenangkan? " Tanya, Granny saat aku sudah berada di sekitarnya.

" Biasa saja. " Aku mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan mengatakannya tanpa berselera.

Menurunkan, Gris dari dekapanku, aku segera menghambur ke arah, Mom dan memeluknya. Nyaman dan aku merasa tenang.

" Aku merindukanmu, Mom. " Kata ku yang masih memeluk, Mom.

" Aku sayang sekali padamu, Mom. "

Hmm.. sepertinya aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukanku.

Aku melirik kebawah, dan baru menyadari si bodoh Finch ada disana. Berdiri di belakang, Mom dengan menundukkan kepala, dengan takut-takut mencuri pandang kearahku. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat keranjang yang terbuat dari anyaman berwarna coklat yang di penuhi bunga-bungaan yang sepertinya baru saja di petik oleh Granny.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, tak menghiraukan, si bodoh Finch.

" Ibumu, sangat menyukai bunga. " Granny berjalan perlahan menelusuri taman. " Terutama Rose dan Lillium. " Lalu berhenti memetik bunga yang kelopaknya berwarna putih, dan terdapat warna kuning di tengahnya.

" Ambillah. Berikan pada ibumu. "

Aku mengambil bunga Lillium itu, dari tangan Granny. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku kearah, Mom meraih tangannya, untuk memberikan bunga Lillium itu seraya tersenyum padanya. Mom meraih bunga itu, sekaligus meraih tanganku. Ia menggenggamnya kuat. Terlalu kuat. Hingga aku merasakan sakit pada sebelah tanganku.

" Rrrgh! Sakit, Mom! " Aku berkaca-kaca, meringis menahan sakit menatap wajahnya yang tanpa emosi tersirat, yang perlahan-lahan meneteskan air mata.

Genggaman tangannya yang bergemetar pada tangan ku semakin kuat. Kali ini genggamannya terasa seperti cengkraman yang menyakitkan. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

Mom menangis tersedu-sedu, " Li..ll.. " Mom terus menangis. " Lill— "

" Mom? Ugh! " Aku berusaha mengerti apa yang di katakannya, seraya menahan sakit pada tanganku.

" _Oh my dear!_ Rio! " Teriak Granny, bergegas menghampiri kami. " Avey! Lepaskan sayang. Kau bisa menyakitinya! " Tangisan, Mom kini terdengar seperti rintihan.

" Avery! Kuasai diri mu! Lihat aku— " Aku berusaha melepaskan tangan ku dari cengkraman, Mom semampu ku. Genggamannya terlalu kuat, aku juga tidak ingin menyakitinya.

" Avery! " Granny kehilangan akal, ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya lalu mengacungkannya pada, Mom.

Granny melafalkan mantra, " Prigo! " Yang seketika itu juga membuat, Mom yang tengah menangis dan merintih, terjatuh dan perlahan tertidur.

Cengkraman tangannya pada tangan ku mengendur, dan aku melepaskannya dengan perlahan.

" Kau baik-baik saja, Rio? " Ucap, Granny yang sedang menyangga tubuh, Mom pada lengannya.

Aku melihat tangan ku, yang sedikit memerah karena cengkraman, Mom barusan. Di bagian telapak tangan ku, terlihat goresan dan bekas kuku yang menancap yang terasa perih.

" Aku tidak apa-apa. " Jawabku, dengan tetap tersenyum.

Granny meraih tanganku, " Ohh.. _my dear!_ Apa itu sakit? "

" Bagaimana dengan, Mom? " Aku meraih tangan, Mom. Menggenggam tangannya, mengelus punggung tangannya dengan sayang, dengan kedua tanganku.

" Kita akan obati luka mu itu nanti, _okay?_ " Aku mengangguk. " Ibumu baik-baik saja. Aku hanya membuatnya mengantuk dan tertidur. "

Aku mengelus pipi, Mom. Mengusap air mata di pipinya.

" Finch, cepat panggil Jabs kesini! " Perintah, Granny pada Finch yang tengah memuntir telinganya sendiri, sambil dengan cemas menatap kami.

" _Yes_ _, Madam!_ "

...

Setelah selesai menyembuhkan lukaku dengan mengoleskan saleb penghilang rasa sakit dan sedikit mantra penyembuh non verbal, agar luka ku hilang sepenuhnya tanpa bekas, Granny tersenyum padaku. Aku bisa melihat kesedihan dari iris _dark hazel-_ nya.

" Ini sama sekali tidak sakit, Granny. " Ia menatapku dengan prihatin.

Granny meraih sebelah tangannya, mengelus pipiku. _" Oh my dear. "_

Sejujurnya aku merasa sedih, atas keadaan Mom. Mengapa, Mom menjadi tiba-tiba histeris seperti itu? ia tidak biasanya bereaksi seperti itu.

" Granny, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu? "

 _"_ _Sure, my dear. "_ Granny menatapku penuh perhatian.

" Kau mengatakan padaku kalau, Mom menyukai bunga Lillium. Tapi mengapa saat aku memberikan bunga itu padanya, ia malah tiba-tiba saja menjadi histeris? "

Granny mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapanku.

Aku melanjutkan perkataan ku, " Apa ada sesuatu tentang bunga Lillium yang mengingatkan, Mom pada masa lalunya? "

" Mengapa kau berpikir demikian? "

" Aku tidak tau? Aku hanya— " Aku merogoh saku ku, dan mengeluarkan setangkai bunga Lillium yang sudah rusak itu.

" —Mom mencengkram tanganku dan bunga ini sambil menangis. Mata itu, terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia katakan. "

" Kau mendengar ibumu mengatakan sesuatu? "

" Mom menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak ku mengerti. Satu-satunya yang bisa ku mengerti hanya— Lill? " Aku menatap bunga Lillium di telapak tangan kiri ku itu dengan pikiran menerawang jauh. Mengingat saat, Mom hilang kendali.

" Apa, Mom berusaha mengatakan Lillium? "

Granny, mendesah pelan. " Aku tidak seharusnya menceritakan ini pada mu Rio, tidak sekarang. Tapi aku rasa tidak apa, lagi pula kau berhak tau. "

Aku menengadahkan kepala ku dari bunga Lillium itu dan menatap, Granny yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

" Yah mungkin kau benar. Ibu mu mungin berusaha mengatakan Lillium. Lebih tepatnya, bukan Lillium, tetapi Lily. "

" Aku akan sedikit memberitahumu, tentang Avery dan Lily. "

Granny duduk di kursi goyangnya yang nyaman, seraya menatap api di perapian yang menari membentuk seekor kelinci yang melompat kesana kemari.

" Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Dia yang bernama Lily. Tapi— "

Aku duduk di sofa mendengarkan cerita Granny, tentang seseorang bernama Lily. Granny menatapku dan ia tersenyum padaku.

" Ibumu, Avery adalah gadis yang baik dan sopan. Ibumu juga sangat cantik dan anggun juga sangat pintar. Wajar saja karena dia juga memang di tempatkan di Ravenclaw. " Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Ibumu juga cukup populer di Hogwarts. Itu yang ku ketahui dari Jabs dan Cissy. Dibalik keanggunannya ia juga adalah gadis tomboy yang senang bermain Quidditch. "

" Mom bermain Quidditch? " Granny menatapku dan memberikan senyum hangatnya.

" Yeah Avery adalah seorang _Chaser_ terbaik Ravenclaw dan juga Hogwarts. Ku rasa itulah salah satu alasan mengapa ayahmu tertarik pada ibumu. "

Mendengarkan cerita Granny tentang Mom dan membayangkannya bermain Quidditch, itu sangat terdengar keren untuk ku. Pertama kalinya aku mendengar hal ini. Karena Dad juga tidak pernah bercerita. Yeah— Itu mungkin karena Dad tipikal seseorang yang pasif dan berpikiran lurus kedepan. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang senang mengungkit masa lalu.

" Cissy berteman baik dengan ayah mu. Dulu ia sering datang kemari, berecerita segala hal padaku, ketimbang bercerita pada ibunya sendiri. Aku mengetahui sedikit banyak tentang Avery ibumu saat masih di Hogwarts, dari Cissy. Ia mengatakan pada ku kalau Avery adalah saingannya di Hogwarts, dan Jabs menyukainya. "

" Mom dan Aunt Cissy bersaing? "

" Yahh mereka adalah primadona di Hogwarts saat itu. Cissy juga mengatakan kalau saat itu ia tidak menyukai ibumu, karena ibumu berteman baik dengan seseorang bernama Lily Evan yang adalah keturunan muggle. " Granny terhenti melanjutkan ceritanya dan ia menghembuskan napasnya dalam. " Pada saat itu adalah tahun dimana _you-know-who_ berkuasa. Merupakan tahun yang sangat buruk bagi keturunan muggle, mereka sangat dianggap rendah dan tidak pantas. Walaupun sekarang kurasa masih tetap sama, tapi tentunya tidak seburuk saat itu. "

Granny memejamkan matanya. " Saat kau baru berusia 6 bulan, terjadilah pemberontakkan besar-besaran. Dimana _you-know-who_ beserta para pengikutnya memporak porandakan kota London saat itu, ia berniat untuk menghabisi semua orang berketurunan muggle dan semua orang yang menentangnya. Avery sangat mencemaskan sahabatnya Lily yang adalah keturunan muggle, sehingga saat itu ia memutuskan untuk turut andil dalam pemberontakkan itu. Ayahmu melarang keras keputusannya, tetapi Avery juga sama kerasnya, ia tetap dalam pendiriannya. Dalam sepucuk surat yang ia tinggalkan di kamarnya, ibumu mengatakan kalau ia pergi menemui Sirius Black, ia berniat membawa Lily beserta anaknya pergi bersamanya agar mendapat perlindungan. "

Kobaran api pada tungku perapian kian membesar dan berkobar-kobar seolah mengiringi cerita yang di ceritakan Granny. Aku hanya bisa diam dan tetap mendengarkan ceritanya.

" Ayahmu segera pergi mencari ibumu saat itu juga. Lalu aku dan Nelson membawamu ber-disapparate ke Italia. Aku masih tidak bisa tenang. Aku sangatlah mencemaskan anak dan menantuku. " Granny terdiam, aku bisa melihat kesedihan dimatanya. " Keesokan harinya anak dan menantuku pulang. Aku bersyukur mereka selamat. Tetapi saat mereka kembali, menantuku terlihat seperti menantuku, tapi dia tidak seperti menantuku. " Air mata mengalir disudut matanya. " Entah apa yang dilakukannya pada Avery? Kami berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyembuhkannya, kami sampai mebawanya ke St Mungo tetapi tidak ada _healer_ yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Mereka bilang ibumu terkena kutukan hitam. "

" Satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukan itu, melafalkan kutukan yang tak biasa. Orang yang kejam dan tidak memiliki perasaan adalah makhluk laknat itu. " Lanjut Granny.

Aku tahu itu. Aku pernah mencuri dengar cerita tentang penyakit yang di derita oleh ibuku, secara diam-diam. Granny memang selalu membahasnya dengan Dad, dan berulang kali pula Dad tidak senang mendengarnya. Ia tidak senang mengungkit kejadian itu. Biar bagaimanapun aku yakin Dad juga menyimpan kemarahan dan dendam dalam dirinya kepada dia yang tidak boleh disebut namanya. Dia sih laknat kejam terkutuk! Voldemort!

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Lily? " Aku berusaha menahan amarahku setiap kali aku mengingat namanya— Voldemort.

" Lily orang yang ingin ibumu bawa dan lindungi, justru tak bisa terselamatkan. _You-know-who_ membunuh mereka sekeluarga. Namun entah bagaimana, dia tidak bisa membunuh anak itu. "

" Anak itu? " Tanya ku penasaran.

 _"_ Anak Lily dan James Potter. Menurut cerita yang tersebar luas, saat _you-know-who_ hendak membunuh anak itu, ia justru malah kehilangan kekuatannya. Ia hanya meninggalkan bekas luka sambaran petir pada dahi anak itu. " Granny mengusap air mata di sudut matanya dengan saputangan.

" Kenapa Voldemort tidak bisa membunuh anak itu? " Granny sedikit terkejut saat aku mengucapkan nama— Voldemort.

" _Oh my dear_ jangan pernah sebut nama mahluk itu. "

" Maafkan aku Granny. " Aku hanya menundukkan kepala ku dan mengepalkan kuku jemari ku.

Granny bangkit dari kursi goyangnya. Ia menghampiri ku dan duduk di sampingku. Ia menggenggam tangan ku dengan lembut.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merasa takut untuk menyebut namanya. " Ungkap ku.

Granny tersenyum padaku. " Yah kau benar Rio _my dear._ Tak perlu ada rasa takut hanya dengan menyebut namanya. "

 _"_ Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, Granny _._ "

" Aku tidak bisa menjawab itu _my dear_. Karena aku pun tak tau alasannya. Beberapa orang mengatakan itu adalah mantra pertahanan terkuat dari seorang ibu kepada anaknya. "

" Siapa nama anak itu Granny? "

" Anak itu bernama Harry Potter. Kurasa dia juga seumuran dengan mu. "

" Harry Potter. " Pikiran ku menerawang. Sepertinya aku cukup penasaran dengan anak bernama Harry Potter ini.

…

Aku masuk kedalam kamarku setelah cukup lama mendengarkan cerita Granny dan aku juga sempat melihat keadaan Mom sebentar. Saat aku melihat keadaan Mom dikamarnya, ia masih tertidur. Dad masih disana, dan setia menungguinya. Sepertinya kekaguman ku pada, Dad yang setia dan sangat mencintai, Mom dengan tulus tak akan pernah luput.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat ku bahagia.

Diatas meja ku terdapat beberapa surat. Entah siapa yang mengirimkannya. Aku mengambil surat itu, dan melihat siapa pengirimnya. Ternyata dari Blaise, isi surat itu hanya basa-basi tidak bermutu. Dan pada akhir surat ia mengatakan _PS: Besok kita bertemu yah di Quality Quidditch Supplies. Okay? Jangan lupa Drake,Rio,Theo,Crabe,Goyle—_ Jelas sekali dia mungkin mengirimkan surat yang sama pada semua orang.

Kurang kerjaan sekali sih mereka. Padahalkan siang tadi kami baru saja bertemu. Kenapa tidak langsung mengatakannya saja saat masih berada disana?

Pengirim surat kedua adalah Daphne Greengras, anak perempuan berambut _pale blonde_ yang tidak kalah cerewet dari Pansy Parkinson. Aku membuka amplop berwarna _peach_ itu dan membacanya. Keseluruhan paragraf awal dari isi suratnya sungguh membuat perutku mual. Yeah— dia memang selalu mendekati ku dan bersikap manis padaku setiap kali kami bertemu. Saat di jamuan minum teh di _Malfoy's Manor_ tadi siang pun, ia memberikan bunga mawar merah yang baru saja ia petik dari taman Bungan Aunt Cissy kepada ku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia melakukan itu. Inti dari isi suratnya, adalah ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan ku besok di _Diagon Alley_ dan ia juga memintaku menemaninya memakan _ice cream_ di _Florean Fortescue's. —_ Aku harus segera memikirkan cara untuk menghindar darinya besok—

Surat ketiga dari Draco Malfoy. Sama seperti Blaise, ia juga mengingatkan aku untuk bertemu di _Quality Quidditch Suplies._ Ia juga berbicara banyak mengenai keantusiasannya akan tongkat sihir pertamanya, dan kegalauannya akan peliharan apa yang mungkin akan ia bawa ke Hogwarts nanti. Juga ia berniat untuk meminta orang tuanya membelikannya sapu terbang terbaru dan tercepat abad ini— _Nimbus 2000._

Benar juga, bagaimana kalau aku juga meminta, Dad untuk membelikan sapu terbang _Nimbus 2000_ besok? Mungkin, Dad akan membelikannya.

Pengirim surat yg ke empat, adalah sih anak paling menyebalkan di seluruh dunia. Bahkan menurutku ia jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada Draco. Yahh— dia adalah Theodore Nott. Suratnya berisi tantangan untuk sampai di _Diagon Alley_ terlebih dahulu, dan yang datang paling akhir dianggap pecundang. Huh— Bodoh! Siapa yang peduli dengan tantangan semacam itu. Hanya anak bodoh yang akan menerima tantangan itu. Maaf saja aku tidak tertarik dan aku tidak peduli.

Aku meletakkan surat-surat itu kembali di atas meja setelah membacanya. Haruskah aku membalas surat-surat ini?

Sebenarnya sih aku malas. Tapi tidak ada salahnya juga membalas surat-surat mereka.

Pertama aku membalas surat dari Blaise dengan singkat padat dan jelas.

Kemudian surat dari Drake. Aku juga mengatakan padanya kalau aku mungkin juga akan meminta, Dad membelikan ku sapu terbang tercepat-terbaik abad ini— _Nimbus 2000._

Aku mengabaikan surat berisi tantangan bodoh dari Theodore.

Lalu aku bingung apa yang harus ku balas dari surat yang dikirimkan Daphne. Dia baik padaku dan dia juga cukup menarik. Tidak seperti Pansy— Aku menuliskan surat balasan dengan ucapan terima kasih atas bunga mawar yang ia berikan padaku siang tadi, karena dalam suratnya ia juga mengungkit tentang hal itu. " _Apa kau menyukai bunga itu? Bla-bla— aku sangat menyukai bunga mawar merah"_ Dan yah— maaf saja Daphne. Aku tidak menyukai mawar merah. Aku lebih menyukai mawar putih yang melambangkan kasih sayang. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak mengatakan hal itu padanya pada surat balasan yang ku tulis. Di akhir surat aku mengatakan sampai bertemu besok. —Aku harus benar-benar memikirkan cara untuk bisa menghindar darinya besok—

Setelah selasai menuliskannya, melipatnya dan memasukkannya dalam amplop, lengkap beserta nama dan alamat penerimanya juga sudah ku cantumkan. Aku memanggil Finc dan menyuruhnya untuk mengirimkan surat-surat balasan itu. Seperti yang di harapkan, ia segera muncul di kamarku.

" Tuan muda Jabs, memanggil Finch? " cicitnya.

 _Mood_ ku saat ini dalam keadaan baik, jadi aku tidak membentak-bentaknya seperti biasanya. " Finch, tolong kirimkan surat-surat ini dengan burung hantu ku. "

" Baik tuan. Finch akan segera melakukanya. " Aku memberikan surat-surat balasan itu padanya dan Finch segera menghilang.

Lalu sekarang ini aku bingung harus melakukan apa? Benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa aku kerjakan. Aku membaringkan diri di tempat tidur _king size-_ ku menatap langit-langit atap kamar ku. Aku jadi teringat dengan cerita Granny. Tentang, Mom yang senang bermain Quidditch dan ia merupakan _Chaser_ terbaik di asrama Ravneclaw, bahkan Hogwarts. Aku tersenyum sendiri memikirkannya. Aku juga teringat tentang anak bernama Harry Potter itu.

Aku mengerutkan dahi ku, dan aku terus bertanya-tanya. Seperti apa penampilan anak bernama Harry Potter itu. Ia adalah anak dari Lily Evan, teman baik ibuku. Ibuku sampai rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk mencarinya, berusaha membawanya bersamanya. Arrgh! Aku tidak mau mengingat kejadian setelah itu. Yang jelas saat ini aku benar-benar penasaran dengan anak bernama Harry Potter itu. Aku akan menanyakan hal itu pada Draco, Theo, Blaise dan yang lainnya tentang anak itu. Mungkin saja mereka tau tentang anak yang di juluki— _The-Boy-Who-Lived._

Mungkin besok aku juga akan bertemu dengannya di _Diagon Alley._ Siapa yang tahu?

…

 **Hi ;)**

 **Adia kembali lagi nih dengan Chapter 2! Semoga Chapter 2 ini bisa cukup memuaskan readers sekalian yah ;)**

 **Hmm sedikit spoiler! kayaknya bakalan ada _M_ s ****_Know It All ;))_** **di next chapter!**

 **Jika ada kritikan, masukan dan saran membangun yang bisa memotivasi Adia dalam menulis. Silahkan tulis di kolam Review yah readers;**

 **Adia juga sangat terbuka kok untuk pertanyaan seputar fic ini. Jika ada pertanyaan, Adia akan menjawabnya pada next chapter ;)**

 **Terimakasih untuk readers yang sudah membaca ;)**

 **-REVIEW PLEASE-**


End file.
